


Domestic Hollstein ficlet collection

by x_asexuality_x



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cannon, Cute, Cutesy, Domestic, F/F, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Ficlets, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform, No Angst, No Smut, One Shot, One Shot Collection, catmilla, collection, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_asexuality_x/pseuds/x_asexuality_x
Summary: A collection of fluffy domestic Hollstein one-shot ficlets, I will try to add to this as frequently as possible.Any questions can be asked on my tumblr.I accept requests and prompts via my ask box or messages on my tumblr they can be for this collection or a different fic.I also post exclusives on my tumblr and other content so it's good to follow me in both places if you want to see my work.Tumblr: xx-creampuff-xx.tumblr.com.





	1. Sleeptalker

Laura pressed her body against Carmilla’s back, intertwining herself with the sleeping girl even further and ran her fingers through her hair. Unlike before when Carmilla was a vampire she was warm and Laura could feel her girlfriend’s breath rise and fall and the soft thump of her heart. Watching Carmilla sleep was one of Laura’s favourite things to do; she could just admire her beauty for hours and no one could stop her. Carmilla’s dark hair was soft and clearly had been washed just a few hours before, slowly Laura leant into her hair and breathed in the strawberry scent of the shampoo that Carmilla had used, a smell that had grown to be a great comfort to Laura.

Carmilla mumbled in her sleep, “I love you Cupcake.”

This caused a huge grin to cast across Laura’s face, she moved her face closer to the back of Carmilla’s neck and whispered, “I love you too Carm,” then kissing the back of Carmilla’s neck and then falling asleep herself.


	2. Lost

Carmilla started to violently slap the satnav with the palm of her hand to try to get it to work.

“Carm, calm down,” Laura tried to ease Carmilla’s rage, “that’s not going to work, we can just ask someone.”

“I’m pretty sure that I can get this stupid thing to work Cupcake,” Carmilla argued, “just give me a minute.”

“And how’s that working out for you?”

Carmilla glared at Laura, “I don’t see you helping.”

“It’s not going to work, it’s dead, just ask someone,” Laura desperately tried to get Carmilla to listen to her but that was not going to happen.

“Fuck it, fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx-creampuff-xx.tumblr.com


	3. Tunderstorms and cuddles

Once again Carmilla’s cat tendencies were showing; five minutes into a thunderstorm and she was hiding under a blanket, shaking violently.

Laura had her arms round Carmilla in an attempt to comfort her girlfriend, “Carm, it’s okay, you won’t get hurt.” Carmilla did not stop shaking, just stayed put and continued to shake just as much, “Carm?”

Carmilla looked up at Laura, her eyes wide and pupils dilated, “I’m scared Laura, I’m scared,” it was weird that Carmilla was calling Laura by her name and not one of her several nicknames, it usually meant that something was serious.

Laura ran her fingers through Carmilla’s hair, “I’ve got you Carm, you’re safe,” she then gently kissed the top of Carmilla’s head before pulling her closer and tightening her grip.

Carmilla looked up again, just as scared but this time nuzzled herself into Laura’s neck, slightly less scared of the thunder because of her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx-creampuff-xx.tumblr.com


	4. Grey

Laura opened the washing machine to see that her whites had turned a grim grey colour; rifling through the clothes she found the culprit, one of Carmilla’s black band shirts that she had clearly snuck in last minute.

“Carm, do you have something you want to tell me?” Laura shouted across the apartment.

“No, what are you talking about?” Carmilla shouted back.

“You know, something about the washing,” Laura shouted again and Carmilla hesitantly walked into the washroom.

“Shit,” Carmilla uttered, “I didn’t think that would happen.”

“Holy Hufflepuff!” Laura exclaimed, “what on earth did you think would happen?”

Carmilla shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t know Cupcake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx-creampuff-xx.tumblr.com


	5. Let me lift you

Carmilla and Laura walked into the shop, their hands interlocked before Laura went to go get a trolley. They walked down the aisles and checked items off of the shopping list that Laura had written before they left the apartment, not wanting to miss anything that they needed. Then they reached Laura’s beloved cookie aisle; they had moved Laura’s favourite brand of cookie to the top shelf.

“Carm,” Laura whined, “I can’t reach it.”

“Well I can’t either Cupcake,” Carmilla responded walking over, “hey let me lift you.”

Carmilla placed her arms on Laura’s waist and lifted the smaller girl so that she could reach the cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx-creampuff-xx.tumblr.com


	6. Cupcakes for a Cupcake

Carmilla looked down at the cupcakes she had just iced despite the fact that she had burnt them; she wanted to do something nice for Laura’s birthday but had not realised that baking was so hard.

“Shit!” Carmilla exclaimed, grabbing her phone to call Perry who picked up, “Perry how the fuck do I make cupcakes?”

“Sorry Carmilla, can this wait? Lafontaine had another… well, a science experiment has gone wrong.” Perry answered, “why are you making cu…” Carmilla hung up in frustration.

“Shit! Shit! Shit!” She had tried to cover her mistake with icing, but it had not worked.

The front door opened, “Hey Carm I’m home.”

“Shit!” Carmilla mumbled under her breath, “hi Cupcake.”

Laura walked into the kitchen and immediately looked down at the cupcakes.

“Hey Cupcake, I made you cupcakes for your birthday, they got a bit burnt though.”

“A bit? More like a lot,” Laura pulled Carmilla in to kiss her, “I don’t care if they’re burnt, you made them so I love them, I love you so much Carm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx-creampuff-xx.tumblr.com


	7. Melt into her like butter

“Hey Cupcake, can we cuddle now?” Carmilla whined as Laura repeatedly mashed the PS4 controller with her thumbs; she had the hood of her black hoodie pulled up over her head and was in a slouched position.

“Later Carm, just let me finish playing,” Laura replied, not breaking her eye contact with the TV.

“But Cupcake, I wanna cuddle!” Carmilla continued to whine with a childlike tone, “wait I have an idea.

“What?” Laura snapped but was cut off by Carmilla climbing onto her lap, having her place her hands and controller behind her back to allow them to cuddle. Laura placed her head on Carmilla’s shoulder so she could still see and play the game but at the same time still allow Carmilla to melt into her like butter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx-creampuff-xx.tumblr.com


	8. Creaking sound

A quiet creaking sound came from downstairs, grabbing Laura’s attention just as she was beginning to doze off. To wake Carmilla up Laura hastily shook her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“Why are you waking me up at this ungodly hour Cupcake?” Carmilla groaned; her eyes still closed and clearly annoyed.

“I heard a noise coming from downstairs Carm,” Laura whined.

“And?” Carmilla mumbled, “go back to sleep!”

“No, Carm I’m scared, can you go check what it was?”

“Okay, fine,” Carmilla gave in, getting up out of the bed and rubbing her eyes.

A few minutes later Carmilla came back into the room, “it was nothing Cupcake go back to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Main blog: xx-creampuff-xx.tumblr.com  
> Horror side blog (if for whatever reason you want to check out that too because I started one of those): xxgor3h0undxx.tumblr.com


	9. "I love you too Carm"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx-creampuff-xx.tumblr.com  
> Sorry I haven't posted on here in a few weeks, I've been busy with mocks.

Carmilla sighed as she pulled up on the side of the road as the car would have soon come to a halt anyway. After she did this she gently shook Laura’s shoulder to wake her from her nap, “Cupcake?”

“Yeah?” Laura sleepily mumbled, “why have you stopped the car?” Laura asked as she opened her eyes and took in her surroundings.

“Don’t be mad but,” Carmilla started to speak but she was abruptly cut off by Laura.

“Where the fuck are we Carmilla?” Laura almost screamed; there was a tone of anger in her voice but not too much, “where are we?”

“The car broke down, and I don’t know, we’re in the middle of nowhere,” Carmilla replied trying to be calm, “look, I’ll call Triple A they’ll be here soon,” she took her phone out of her pocket to call Triple A and tell them where they were before hanging up, “hey, you want me to get you a blanket and some cookies off the back seat.”

Laura nodded, “I think I’d like that,” her tone was much softer with a sense of guilt.

Carmilla got out of the car and got Laura the blanket and cookies.

Laura took the blanket and snuggled up with it whilst cramming cookies into her mouth, “I’m sorry I shouted at you Carm.”

“That’s okay Cupcake, I love you,” Carmilla stated before softly kissing Laura on her cheek.

“I love you too Carm.”


	10. Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I have not posted anything in literally like four months, it's just I've been so drained as I'm in year 11 and my GCSE exams literally start in six weeks and revising for them has completely drained me, I hope you guys understand, these exams literally dictate my entire future.

Fog encapsulated the road like a wraith, almost as if it had made an insidious attempt to insulate gloom. There was no horizon or sunlight; all that was insight was a few yards of yellow lines, painted on the worn tarmac and a barrier of trees on either side of the road. Laura looked hesitantly over at Carmilla as if to say they were lost. After several minutes they had not stopped driving and the scenery had stayed completely consistent.

“Carm, how far are we?” The fuel metre was beginning to decline, and Laura reacted as expected, in her typical fashion, ranting about how they would get lost in the woods and would probably be savaged by wolves or something like that, which obviously was not the desired goal of the road trip.

Carmilla rolled her eyes, “Cupcake, we’ll be just fine, the tank is over half full and we aren’t far.”

“Are you sure? You don’t exactly have the best sense of time, seeing as you’ve been alive for so long.”

This earned another eye roll from Carmilla, “I’ve been here a thousand times before, trust me.”

“Fine!” Laura exclaimed before shoving another cookie into her mouth, spewing crumbs everywhere.

Finally, there was some change in the landscape as the gradient increased and they drove up a steep hill, “hey Cupcake, we’re here.”

Endless stone walls and turrets made up a castle and both of the women looked up in awe at the architectural masterpiece surrounded by spruce trees.


End file.
